Dreams and Nightmares
by John Carson
Summary: The title basically says it all. When John's dreams turn to nightmares, he is forced to turn to Cameron for help. Jameron! Incomplete, the storyline is still in progress! Please Review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: The characters included in this story are not owned by me in any way, shape, or form. They are the property of Warner Brothers and Josh Friedman. The story line, however, is owned by me; at least some of it is any way. Although I will be claiming a few of the characters who are of my own creation. I will tell you more when you meet them.

**You do not have to read the Author Note if you don't want. Its not going to effect the story in anyway. It is basically a synopsis of what is to be expected in the story. So, feel free to skip it. This is only the Prologue it is not the start of the story but it is important that you read it and just so you know, this is John's dream (Hence the title The Dream. Pretty clever right? Haha!). Thought I would start with him dreaming. My editor liked it so I went with it.**

**Author Note**: This story is going to contain everyone's favorite, Jameron. Of course at first I was thinking about adding some of Jallison. But the idea was shot down after talking to several people. So, you will not see Allison at all in this story. Great right! Anyway, this is in fact the first story I have ever written and I really want you guys to review it for me. It would be greatly appreciated.

Also, there will be, sadly, little to no smut. I am not a very good writer and description is one of my weak ends. I am sorry to disappoint you…. Alright, now that the fun stuff is all cleared up…let's get this show on the road!

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Dream<p>

John Connor ran. Not because he had to, but because he wanted to. He had to see her. He had to see that she was alright. He had to make sure she was safe.

He jumped down the last few steps and ran out the door, which lead to a hallway. He turned to the right and ran down the hall. The hall seemed to grow longer and longer with each step John took. The end seemed to be getting farther and farther away, but he kept running.

When John finally reached the end he turned to his left and then stopped in front of a door on his right. There he stood for what seemed like ages, his mind racing with thoughts. _What was he going to say? What would he do if she wasn't alright? What if….What if….?_

That was John's problem, he always considered the "What ifs" but never anything else. But none of that really mattered. John expected that he would open the door and find the room torn to shreds as if a twister had gone through it and John Henry, formerly known as Cromartie, lying on the ground in a heap, his body lifeless. Cameron would be standing over him, staring down at him. That's what he expected to find.

John opened the door, hoping that his expectations were right; but he was wrong. The room was in perfect order, not a scratch on the wall. In the middle of the room Cameron sat in a chair behind a table. She did not move her head to meet him, in fact, she did not move at all. Her body looked lifeless, empty.

John ran to her side. "NO!" He screamed, knowing full well it wasn't going to help the present situation, but he did it anyway. He fell to the ground, crying her name. "Why? Why? Why?" He screamed. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, but couldn't. The light was too bright.

_Where did that light come from?_ John thought to himself, _and why is it so god dame bright?_ He would have had time to ponder this, but he didn't. The light grew brighter and brighter and brighter. Then, suddenly, the light went out!

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Sorry it is so short. I will try to get the first chapter posted sometime in the next week. I have finals coming up in school so all my focus has been turned to them. Please review! Even though it is short I want to know if it is a good start! Thanks, J.C.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

So, I got this done a lot quicker then I thought. Not sure how it will turn out. So lets find out.

* * *

><p>Saturday, July 3rd, 2017<p>

2:03 a.m.

John woke up with a start. "Cameron!" He yelled as he woke. He kept his eyes shut. Please be a dream, John thought to himself. Please be just a dream! Though he knew full well it wasn't.

"What's wrong?" A voice came from beside him. John opened his eyes and turned to his right. He quickly glanced around. Damn, he thought then eyes back to her eyes; her dark mocha, brown eyes. They were beautiful. He could stare in to them for hours on end, in fact sometimes he wanted to; but he never had that much time. He was always busy, giving a speech or giving commands to the Residence army. He was John Connor, the leader of the Residence. It was his job, though he never really enjoyed it until now.

"You're having nightmares again, aren't you?" The girl asked. She moved to his said and he lay back down. "You need to talk about it," she continued. "They won't go away until you do."

John sighed and rolled to his left, facing away from her. He knew she was right. In fact, she was always right; just one of the things that he enjoyed about her. "Cameron," he said, closing his eyes for a second then opening them again. "Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"It is tomorrow." She replied, and then lay down next to him.

John sighed again and rolled over to face her. "You know what I mean."

Cameron only smiled and pulled him into a hug; then she gave him a passionate kiss. John kissed her back with the same passion. When they parted John smiled back at her. Then he rolled on to his back and closed his eyes. Cameron put her hand on his chest and head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Cameron." John said as sleep began to take him.

"And I love you, John Connor." Cameron replied, then went in to stand-by mode. John smiled and the fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>10:34 a.m.<p>

Morning was here. John woke but did not move. If he did, he would wake Cameron and he would then have to talk to her about his dream. But how could he? What would he say? These questions filled his head. He turned all his thoughts on these questions. He had the time today was the Saturday. Of course now a-days that means absolutely nothing. But to John, that meant he was going to take the day off. At least from everything else that he had to do. Besides, John thought to himself. Kyle, Derek, and James can hold down and control the Residence for today. It's not every day I have that I actually get the chance to take the day off.

"Good morning," Cameron's voice came from beside him. John opened his eyes and looked down at her smiling face. He smiled back, and she moved up and kissed him. "Did you have any more bad dreams last night?"

"No, I did not." He replied, the truth being he only had the one.

"We are still going to have that talk." She said, rolling to the edge of the bed and standing up. John knew he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"I know, I know." John replied siting up and getting out of bed. "But first," he said walking around the bed and walking over to the make-shift dresser. "I need to change."

"You also need to wash." Cameron said and turned to walk to the bathroom.

John only smiled. She was right again; he hadn't had a good wash in over three weeks. Of course to shower or wash now a days was not something that was done very often. This was mostly due to two reasons: One, running water was not something they usually had the luxury of having. Two, who has the time to shower when you are fighting cyborgs.

"Will you join me?' Cameron asked as she opened the door to the bathroom.

"Yes," John replied. "I will be right there. I have to check in first." Cameron walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. John walked over to the dresser and picked up a walkie-talkie and turned it on. "This is Charlie to Echo one-two, Echo one-two? Do you copy?"

There was static. "Connor to base! Come in base, over!"

"This is base here. Go ahead, Connor!" A voice said from the other end.

"I need to speak to Kyle Reese, over"

More static and then, "Connor, this is Kyle. What can I do for you? Over"

"Kyle," John said. "I need you to take over for me today. I know it is completely unethical, but I need you to do this for me."

Static then, "Fine, but you owe me one."

"Thanks. If you need anything you can just contact me."

"Kyle, Out!" then static. John turned the volume on the set down and took off the head set and set it on the dresser. The sound of running water came from the bathroom. John could picture Cameron standing there, letting the water run down her back, waiting for him to join her. He smiled at that thought. Why keep her waiting, John thought to himself. He took off his shirt and opened the door to the bathroom.

John entered to find the sliding door to the shower was closed. He could see the blurry figure of Cameron standing in there. John shut the bathroom door behind him and locked the door. He didn't have to fear interruption but he did it anyway, probably just out of instinct.

John walked over to the door of the shower and opened it. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. Immediately, he was grabbed and spun around. Cameron pulled him in to a hug and began to kiss him. This of course was what John expected to happen, and he kissed her back.

After, a few minutes passed by he pulled away eyed her up and down. She hadn't aged a day. That was another thing about Cameron that he loved. No matter how old she got, she would still look the same as she did a year ago, save a new scar that might appear every now and again.

Cameron picked up a bar of soap that sat in a small crevasse that was on the side of the shower. She proceeded to wash John, from head to toe, every inch of him. She was good at that, and she always made sure to do a good job. She never failed to please him. Never!

When she finished she helped him rinse off, then John took the bar of soap from her. "My turn," he said and proceeded to do the same thing that Cameron had just done for him. He washed every inch of her. Like Cameron, John tried to please her an anyway possible. It was the little things, John had noticed, that she seemed to enjoy the most.

John finished washing her, he helped her rinse off. He then holds her from behind and runs his hand through her hair. He loved to run his hand through her hair. It was always smooth, and soft. So very soft, like a pillow. Why am I thinking about her hair? John asked himself. John turned the water down till there was just dripping down. They both stood there, bodies soaking wet. They shared a kiss every now and again. Finally, after what seemed like ages, even though when John was with Cameron, time seemed to stop, they got out of the shower and dried off. John left the bathroom and got dressed, then sat on the couch and waited for Cameron to finish. It was time they had that talk, and John knew exactly what he was going to say; or, at least if Cameron asked the right question.

* * *

><p>So, pretty bad right. Sorry this one is short too. I just might make them all short and just make more chapters. Anyway, the story went in the complete opposite direction I wanted it to go; but I am going to run with it and see where it takes me. Send me your reviews! Then give me about a week or so and I will have the next chapter posted. Thanks, J.C.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Well, here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>Saturday, July 3rd, 2017<p>

11:13 a.m.

Cameron stared at John. She didn't know how to respond to what John had just told him. She stared in to his eyes. She could tell John was kind of frightened by her. _They say a person's eyes are the entrance to their soul_, she thought to herself; but then put the quote aside and turned back to present matters.

John wasn't sure what he should say next. He noticed she was staring at him and turned to face her. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She returned the smile but did not say anything. What John had just told her was something that pertained to her future.

"Well?" John said as he continued to stare into Cameron's eyes. Cameron stood up and walked over to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a tiny bottle. She walked back over to where John sat and handed him the bottle. He read the label. "Diphenhydramine? Where in god's name did you find this?" John asked.

Cameron looked at John and sat down next to him. "I have…connections," Cameron replied with a smile. John sighed; it was the best answer he was probably going to get. If Cameron didn't tell him right away, then he wasn't going to find out. "Take two of them and then lay back," Cameron said then walked into the bathroom. When she came back, she was carrying a glass of water. She handed it to him and then sat down next to him again. John, reluctantly, did what he was told; taking two pills and swallowing them with the water. He laid down and Cameron took the glass and bottle from him and set it on the night stand that sat next to the bed.  
>John wasn't really sure what the pills were for but he found out soon enough. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he noticed Cameron massaging his foot. He liked the way it felt. She always knows what to do. The way he learned to talk was by letting Cameron do the thinking. She came up with the solution in a matter of minutes. So he didn't really talk, he listened though.<p>

_John's always listening_, Cameron thought as she watched John fall asleep, _and he will always listen_.

* * *

><p>11:30 a.m.<p>

Cameron walked through the hallway and over to the elevator. She hit the down button and then waited. A few seconds later, the elevator opened and she entered. She turned to push the button. Only it wasn't buttons she pushed. No, they weren't there. In place of them was a small keyboard. She typed in the code, which lit up on a screen above the keyboard. A small compartment to her right opened and a slot popped out. Cameron took out a card from her pant's pocket and slides it into the slot. She then proceeded to type a series of codes and numbers on the keyboard.

There was a pause and then the elevator started to move. It went down and after what seemed like forever, it finally came to a stop. The doors slid open and Cameron exits; but not in to a hallway. This was more like a room, a really, really big room. A few heads turn but then the return to what they were doing.

A man walks up to her, "Cameron, you and John are supposed to have the day off. What are you doing down here?"

"Kyle," Cameron said turning to the man who was talking to her. "Unlike John, I don't sleep. You should know this by now."

"I thought you did?" Kyle replied and turned slowly and started walking in the direction he had come. Cameron followed.

"Only when John wants me to, or I want to," she replied. Kyle smiled a little then continued to walk until they came to a large table, where about twelve other men sat. All put one of them stood up in a salute as Cameron and Kyle approached. Cameron and Kyle saluted back to them and they sat down next to the one person who didn't stand up. Derek Reese! "You know you don't have to do that," Kyle said as he looked at all of them. "I am no longer in charge, now that Cameron is here that is."

"I won't be staying long. Plus you are still in charge, unless I or John says otherwise." Cameron replied. "I am just here to make sure there are no problems and to run a quick diagnostic check on the systems."

"Where's John?" Derek asked.

"Sleeping!" Cameron replied, "Anything new to report?"

"No," Derek replied. It was true; Skynet hasn't attacked in over three months. This fact scared Cameron, or at least if it were possible for her to be scared. She could tell this scared the others too. Derek especially! Although he did not yet know the challenges that lied before him, he would soon find out.

Cameron turned to the rest of the group. "Anyone?"

Nobody moved or said a word. Derek continued to stare at her. He never really liked the idea of metal working for them. Something could always go wrong. Something usually went wrong! Derek had found this out the first time he met Cameron. After that, he had slowly grown resentment towards her, but he tried his best not to show it.

Yet, Cameron knew this. She even played with him. Trying to see how long it would take for him to snap. Though, Derek had never snapped on her; never tried to kill her, not yet anyway. He had come close to it once; but was able to restrain himself because John was there. It never stopped amazing her how willing they were to die for John. He had come back to a timeline where nobody knew who he was, and somehow still became famous. He had a strong heart, which he had his father to thank for that.

"Good," Cameron said and spun on her heel, walking away from the table. She could hear them murmuring behind her as she moved away. She knew they didn't like the fact that she was second in command, but they still showed her respect. They weren't willing to die for her, but since she was connected to John in that "special" way, they respected her for this reason or most of them anyway. She smiled to herself and went about doing what she had come down to do.

* * *

><p>Well, you still with me? Please review! And please ask questions, if you want to know something, or have something clarified, don't hesitate to ask me! Thanks, J.C.<p>

P.S. I will be going on a three week long cruises across the Atlantic Ocean. I will try to update and post the next chapter sometime next week, but I can't make any promises. I hope you will be patient and stick around for the next one. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, here is Chapter 3. Also I would like to say thanks to everyone who has sent in a review so far. I want to give a special thanks to XxDeathStarxX, I hope this answers some of your questions even more clearly.

* * *

><p>Saturday, July 3rd, 2017<p>

5:30 p.m.

Cameron punched the numbers in to the keypad; then held her eye to the scanner. A red laser shot out and moved up and down her eye. It then disappeared and the door slid open. She stepped through the door and it slid close behind her. She looked across the room to John, who still lay fast asleep on the bed. _He'll be waking up soon,_ she thought to herself before continuing forward. She moved around the bed and sat down next to John. She picked him up, ever so gently, and slide underneath him.

She pulled him close, cradling him in her arms. She began to stroke his hair. She loved the feel of his hair, as strange as that sounds. She sat there, "petting" him for a while. Although, she could have continued to do so for days without having to move from the place she now sat, she slowly began to slip in to sleep mode herself. Shutting herself down only enough to make it look like she was sleeping, but still alert to her surroundings. She stayed like this until she felt John stir. She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"What time is it?" John asked as he adjusted himself in Cameron's lap.

"5:52 p.m." Cameron replied, beginning to play with his hair again.

"Really? I slept for that long?" He asked as he made an attempt at turning to look at Cameron. He failed, and just laid there feeling Cameron chest move in a slow up and down rhythm.

"You slept for 6 hours and 37 minutes," Cameron replied.

"So, what did you do today?" John asked.

"My routine computer diagnostic," Cameron replied.

"And?" John asked, this time standing up and spinning around to see her. He couldn't take it, not looking at her while she talked. He respected her too much to do that.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Cameron replied with a smile. Of course this was true, but it wasn't the entire truth. Cameron had found something; but John didn't need to know about it right now; but he would find out pretty soon. She wasn't sure when, but soon. John stood up and walked over to the restroom, leaving Cameron in deep thought.

As John returned, Cameron got up from the bed. "John!" she said to him, "I am going for a walk." And she turned to leave.

"I'll go with you," John replied and followed her out the door.

* * *

><p>6:15 p.m.<p>

_I still can't believe this place exists,_ John thought to himself as he and Cameron got off the elevator. They had just entered a hallway. They were still in the same building, but now 200 feet underground. John wasn't sure how they built this place, mostly because he wasn't here when it was built; and yet here it stood. With over 150 floors all underground, it was bigger than the World Trade Center. Ironically, it's not taller than it though.

"Cameron," John said as they walked down the hall, "there is something wrong."

"What is it?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

"It's you!" John said, trying his best not to look at her and keep staring forward. "There is something different about you. I don't know what, but there is something."

Cameron stopped where she was. _He is getting better,_ she thought to herself, _a lot better._ John stopped and turned to face her. She had that look in her eye. John knew he did something wrong. Well not wrong as in life threatening, but he did make a mistake. _But she's smiling,_ John thought._ Why in god's name is she smiling at him if he just made a mistake?_ Because he hadn't made a mistake, but a discovery. John had just said the right thing. It was what she had wanted to hear all along, which didn't make any sense to him.

"John," Cameron said walking up to him. "We need to talk, **again**." She put emphasis on the word 'again'. Then there was silence between them.

John stared into her eyes. "Well…" he said.

"Well, what?" Cameron replied tilting her head slightly to the left.

"Talk," John said.

"Not hear," she replied looking around. People walked pass them, some smiled, others just kept on walking. "It's not save here."

"Cameron," John said turning to give a man who was passing a high five. "Nowhere is safe. You know that. You can never be safe."

"Yes I know that." She said, nodding to a man named Darren Volte as he passed. He nodded back and continued on his way.

"So then where?" John asked.

"Here," she said opening a door to her right. It was a small conference room and nobody was in it. "This will do just fine."

John followed her in and shut the door behind them. He didn't know exactly what this was about, but he kind of suspected what was to come. "So," John said turning to face Cameron, who was now sitting on the table in the middle of the room. "What is this about?"

"This is about me," Cameron replied looking him in the eyes. "This is about us."

"What about us? I thought what we had was going so well." John replied.

"I am being serious, John." Cameron said. At this John stopped, he didn't want to anger her. It would be bad on his part.

"Ok, ok. I was too," he replied, giving her a sincere look.

Cameron couldn't help but smile at this. "I have been having a problem lately. I don't know what has been happening." She said, looking in to his eyes. "I don't know how it happened; but it did."

_What's she talking about?_ John thought to himself. He continued to stare at her. Hoping she would tell him what she was talking about.

"John," Cameron said, "You know I am an infiltration unite, yes?"

"Yes, of course." _What is she getting at?_

"Well, I am based of the homo sapiens know as Allison Young."

"So?" John asked, he still didn't understand.

"So, everything between us," Cameron said, then turned her head away from him. She couldn't do it. She had to. She no longer had a choice. "Almost everything I have said to you about how I feel about you…" She paused at the end of this to let John soak it in. "At first it wasn't how I feel. I said it because it is apart of my programming. Because it seemed the only way to be able to stay close to you so I could protect you. Whenever I said I love you, it wasn't me. But that's the problem. I don't know the difference anymore. I don't know if I actually have feelings or not. I don't know if I actually love you or not." Cameron's eyes began to water.

_Is she crying?_ John asked himself. _Oh my god, she's starting to cry._ John knew he had to do something fast. He had to think of something to cheer her up; but he didn't know what to say. "Cameron," he began. "Somehow I have always known that. Yet, I love you just the same. Weather they are in fact your feelings or its just your programming, I don't care." John said and moved to her side, sitting down next to her and holding her head on to his shoulder and she cried. "Cameron I really do love you. That is all that matters to me. That, and you not ever leaving my side." She cried some more and he sat next to her, stroking her hair like she does to his hair, only her hair is longer so it is a lot easier. When Cameron finally stopped crying, she just sat there. She kept her head on John's shoulder. She didn't know what else to do.

Finally, John looked down at her. She craned her neck to look up at him. He looked into her eyes and again became lost within them. He was just bending down to kiss her, when the door to the conference room flew open.

Kyle stood in the door way. "Hey, John," he started to say, "Ummm….what's going on here?" He said. John and Cameron looked at each other. "You know what, forget it. We got something more important right now. We've got a problem."

* * *

><p>So, how we doing so far? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! Then give me about a week and I will get the next chapter posted. Thanks, J.C.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Alright, here is the next Chapter. I don't clam any part of this story but the end and Cameron's thoughts. I took this from the first season of the show, the D&D episode. Sorry it took so long, got side tracked and forgot about it. Anyway, love the reviews so far, keep them coming :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Saturday, July 3rd, 2017<p>

6:30 p.m.

Cameron walked down the hall way. She didn't feel the need to run, mostly because the emergency did not involve John. She turned the corner and walked past people running in the opposite direction. The screams and gun fire was growing louder and she knew she was getting closer. Yet as she walked, her mind was elsewhere. _Is it going to affect me_? She asked her self-drawing closer to the source of fire. She wasn't exactly sure, but she was about to find out.

She turned the corner once more, and stopped for a brief moment. At the end of the hall, Derek Reese stood. He was screaming and firing his 9mm at the man who moved towards him. The man started to fire back, and Derek ducked behind the wall.

Cameron calmly walked up behind the man, picked him up by his jacket and threw him to the left, right in to the wall. She grabbed him again and threw him in to the other wall. He turned and shoved her into the opposite wall. The man tried to grab her again but she moved to the side. Cameron grabbed his arms and through him down the hall towards Derek, who jumped back in order to avoid being crushed by a machine.

She walked up to the man that lay on the ground. She grabbed him again and through him through the wall. She moved over him, and bent down. Grabbed his head and twisted it all the way around so that if faced her. Then she stood up to admire her work. _Strange_, she thought to herself. _I never thought I would find this enjoyable_.

Derek moved to where he could see both the machine that had gone haywire and Cameron. He stared at her, both amazed and confounded.

"Sometimes they go bad," Cameron said turning towards him. "We don't know why, they just do." She continued to stare at him for another minute. Then walked back down the hall, back the way she came, leaving behind a confused Derek.

_Maybe it won't_, Cameron thought to herself as she moved it away. _Maybe I should just let what happens, happen_. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. She had finally been stumped by something she had no experience of. _No machine had ever experienced that is_. She smiled and continued on her way back to John. "My John!" She said to herself. It felt different when she said it. It felt, better. She liked it! She would return to him that night and they would spend the rest of the day in his room, kissing and holding each other. John would fall in to a peaceful sleep, and Cameron would curl up next to him, on had on his chest, her head on his shoulder, and there they would stay until morning arrived the next day.

* * *

><p>So, how we doing? Not bored yet are we? Sorry this one is short. I tried to make it as long as I could without ruining it and still keep the plot moving. I will try to get the next chapter posted soon. Although a heads up, the story is going to get confusing next chapter, that is if I go with my first plan. Just a fair warning. Please Review! :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

So, here is Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sunday, July 4th, 2017<p>

1:30 p.m.

John walked in to the room. A few heads turned and few stand to salute him, but he just waved them off. He didn't like being showed that kind of respect. Well, a part of him did; but another part of him didn't. He wasn't sure why, it was just one of those things. He walked over to Cameron, who sat at a computer, typing rapidly on the keyboard.

"Anything new?" John asked her as he walked up.

"No, Skynet is still showing no sign of movement." Cameron replied not turning away from her work. John nodded and then walked over to a radio.

"We got feed?" John asked the man who sat near it.

"Yes!" The man replied.

"Right," John said and he picked up the walkie. "I need you to switch to connect me to everyone." At this, everyone stopped in the room, stood up and gathered around him, even Cameron stood up and walked over. The man fiddled with the dials on the radio until they were all set right. Then John began to speak.

"This is John Connor. If you are listening to this you are the Resistance. A women I once told me that we all have weak moments, moments where we lose faith, but it's our flaws, our weaknesses that make us human. Science now performs miracles like the gods of old, creating life from blood cells or bacteria, or a spark of metal."

John looked to Cameron for approval. She nodded to him and then he continued, "But they're perfect creatures and in that way they couldn't be less human. There are things machines will never do, they cannot possess faith, they cannot commune with God. They cannot appreciate beauty, they cannot create art. If they ever learn these things, they won't have to destroy us, they'll be us."

Cheers and applauds came from around him, and he smiled. But he never took his eye from Cameron, he couldn't help but kind of regret what he had just said. Yet, it didn't seem to be affecting her, so he put the thought aside.

She walked up to him as he put down the walkie. She stood in front of him for a couple seconds. She then clenched her hand into a fist and bought it to her chest. Then tapped her left for arm three times. She proceeded to walk out of the room passing Kyle, who had just walked in, as she went.

"What was that all about?" Kyle asked as he walked up to John.

"Nothing," John said with a smile then walked over to where Cameron had been working and sat down. _Three hours,_ John thought as he began to type on the keyboard. He wasn't sure why three hours or exactly what to expect, but he would met her all the same. Kyle walked up behind him and John said, "Kyle, any report on Darren?"

"No," Kyle replied. "He has yet to check in."

"Damn. We need to find him. He has something important that we need."

"I know, I know." Kyle replied with a frown. "But we don't know if he actually has retrieved it yet."

"I know he has," John replied, not turning away from the screen. "He and his team are one of the best. Besides, we need to find out what Skynet is up too. I don't like the fact that they haven't done anything." He paused and then continued, "They have been quiet. If they are building something new we need to know."

"Don't worry," Kyle replied. Although it was not like Darren to not check in, he was an Ex-military officer after all; he had his reasons. He always went radio silence until his job was done. He was a good solider and always played save. John liked him for that reason. Same reason he liked Bedell, they were strong hearted and wise. They knew what they were doing and they had never failed to complete a task yet.

"Tell me when he radio's in." John said as he continued to type in to the computer. Kyle nodded and walked away. It was ironic, they were fighting machines and yet still using them to help. John smiled and then hit the enter key.

* * *

><p>4:40 p.m.<p>

John opened the door to his room, well not really just his. It was technically Cameron's room too. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He spun around to find Cameron laying on the bed, eyes closed. He walked over and laid down next to her. She didn't open her eyes, or even make in motion to recognize him.

"Cameron?" John said, turning to her.

"Yes, John?" Cameron said not opening her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, wishing she would look at him.

"Thinking," She replied, opening her eyes and turning to face him.

"About what?" John said siting up and looking at her from above, using his arm as a prop to hold him up.

"What you said," Cameron replied.

"You mean the speech?" John asked, "Cameron if I hurt you…"

But Cameron interrupted him, "John, you didn't hurt me; or, at least I am unsure about it."

"Cameron, are these new feelings going to affect how do your job," John asked.

"What do you mean?" Cameron said, tilting her head slightly to the left.

"You know, how you protect me," John replied.

"No," Cameron replied.

"Well, so what do you think about what I said?"

"It was good moral for the soldier's," Cameron replied.

"Yes, I know that. It's why I said it. But I am mostly talking about you," John said. "I mean, it is no longer true. You have disproven it."

"John, you fear that you have hurt my 'feelings'. I want you to know that you have not." Cameron replied. She gave him a smile to reinsure him. Though he didn't believe it entirely, he nodded and bend down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So, are you hungry?" Cameron asked, sitting up next to him.

"Yeah," John replied. He just realized, he didn't eat anything yesterday. Although now food was hard to find if you are out and not in a place like he was in now, food consumption was not a concern that people bothered with. They eat when they could and when they couldn't, they went without.

"Let's go see what I can get you," Cameron said, standing up and moving towards the door; and John followed.

* * *

><p>So, what you think? Never actually thought I would get this far. Like most things I write, thought I would have given up on it by now. But I found that I have so much time on my hands right now, this fills some of that time. Anyway, Please Review! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Right, so just a little background here, "Golden Bear" stands for John Connor. It was the nickname given to him when he became the most important asset of the Resistance. It was taken from the saying, "The Golden Goose" or "Golden Egg". Although Connor didn't much care for the name, he eventually gave in and went with it. Anyway, here is chapter 6. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sunday, July 4th, 2017<p>

5:15 p.m.

"This is base to Golden Bear, come in Golden Bear. Over!" A voice cracked over the radio.

John took a bite of the apple that Cameron had found for him and picked up the head set and put it on. "This is Golden Bear, go ahead," John said sitting on the bed next to Cameron.

"John," the voice said. "This is Kyle Reese."

"Kyle, what can I do for you," John said he turned to face Cameron, who was watching him, intently.

"It's Darren," Kyle said. "He has returned and he need to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll be right down. John Out!" John took off the headset and placed it on the table next to the bed. He turned back to met Cameron, who looked straight in to his eyes. "You should probably go." She said after a few minutes.

"You going to come with?" John asked standing up.

"No," she replied. "I am going to stay here and wait you."

John smiled, even laughed. He put one need on the bed and kissed her on the head. "Until I return." He said then walked out the door and down the hall.

* * *

><p>5:24 p.m.<p>

Darren Volte, formerly known as John Carson, sat in the chair at the end of the conference table. A lean man and shorter then most people his age, being the age of 30 years, he was more experienced then most. Sitting to his left was Martin Bedell, General of the L.A. Resistance. To his left, a few others. Darren looked up as John walked in. "How's it going John?" He asked as John took a seat across from him.

"Good, or as good as it can get in these times," John replied with a smile. "So, did you get it?"

"Yes," Darren replied. Bedell stood up and presented briefcase to John. John opened it slightly and looked inside. He smiled and closed the case.

"Good work, Darren and Bedell," John said. Standing up, "Take your leave and I will give you your next mission later on." With that John turned and walked out. He walked down to the command room where he found Kyle.

"Kyle," John said. "Watch this and don't let anyone open it without me being there."

Kyle nodded and took the case. John walked back to the elevator. He would go back up to his room, where he would find Cameron laying on the bed. He would walk over to the bed, lay down next to her. They would kiss and talk until John fell asleep. Cameron would then fall into her usual position and they would be like that until morning.

* * *

><p>So did you enjoy it? Don't worry you will find out what is in the case. Also, I have been kind of falling behind on this. I have been trying to get back on track. So, Sorry for the length! I am working on the next one and am going to try to extend it through the entire day. Shouldn't be hard! Although I have run into a road block and am still trying to figure out how I am going to continue from here! Anyway, Please Review! :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

I promised a longer chapter and well...here it is! Not as long as I had hoped but, I Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Monday, July 5th, 2017<p>

7:30 a.m.

John woke with a start. He had another bad dream, but he couldn't remember what it was and he was glad for that. He turned to his right to find Cameron still 'asleep'. Though he wasn't sure really what was sleep to her, he wasn't going to ask. _Sentimental reasons_, John thought to himself. He carefully lifted up her arm and placed it on her chest. She made no movement to wake or stop him from leaving. It was different, but John didn't mind. He had work to do, not that he wouldn't mind having Cameron with him; no. _It's just,_ John thought. _She's a..._ What was he thinking? She was the best thing that ever happened to him. She was his one and only true love. How could he even thing that? He put the thought out of his head and went to the restroom.

He returned and changed. Then quietly, so he wouldn't wake Cameron, he opened the door and stepped out into the hall. He walked down the hall and got on to the elevator. After what seems like hours, he arrived at the floor he wanted. He stepped out and walked down the hall until he came to the door he wanted. He opened the door and walked in. Kyle turned to meet him, several others stood and saluted him. He shook his head and walked up to Kyle. _Why does everyone do that_, John thought to himself. He hated it when they did that; but they never would stop doing that, even when he died. "You still have it?" He asked Kyle.

"Yes," Kyle replied. "Nobody has touched it or even opened the case."

"Well, I would like it back," John said, holding out a hand. Kyle pulled it out from under his desk and handed it to him.

"If you need me," John said, "I will be one room over." With that John walked out and turned to the right and entered the first room over. It was a small room, had a desk and a chair behind it. Nothing else!

He shut the door behind himself and walked over to the desk. He set the case on the desk in front of him. He walked around and sat in the chair facing the door. He turned on the laptop that sat on the desk. Then he pulled the case towards him. He unlocked it and opened it all the way. Inside was was a small item that sat in the center of the case surrounded by a soft cushion. It was a chip! Which went to one of them. A particular one that John wanted to find badly. In fact if Cameron knew, she would say he had become obsessed with trying to find it. It was the very chip that took Cameron away from John in the first place. John Henry's chip!

John wanted to know more about Henry, like what Weaver's plans had been with him. What Cameron's final actions were. He had to find out. It had been eating at him for years and years and now he had the chance. He typed a few things into the computer and then connected the chip to his computer. He had done this before, in fact a ton of times. But this was some how different. He was afraid to look but he had to. John flipped a tiny switch on the chip to "read-only" mode.

The computer screen lite up and numbers began to appear across the screen in the following sequence: 100111101011110010111011 He began to type rapidly in to the computer. Two minutes later, he got through. John began to scroll through the files looking for the beginning, if he was going to do this, he might as well start there; and for the next two hours John sat there, reading and scanning the chip.

* * *

><p>8:53 a.m.<p>

Cameron sat up with a start and turned to her left. _Where's John_? She thought to herself. She looked around and scanned the area for signs of a struggle, finding none lifted her a little. _I have to find him,_ She said jumping out of bed and walked out the door, down the hall, and went down the elevator. She got off on command floor and and walked down to the command room. She opened the door in stepped in. Few people stood and saluted and Cameron returned it. Then turned to Kyle, "Where's John?"

"Next door," Kyle replied, not looking up from his work.

"Thanks," Cameron replied and walked out, back into the hall. She walked down to the next door and knocked. Inside she heard some movement, then someone tripped over something. Finally, the door opened and there stood John. Cameron smiled, "Will you come in?" John asked.

"Yes," Cameron replied and stepped in to the room. John shut the door behind him. "What are you doing?" Cameron asked, looking around.

"I am working on this chip," John said moving to the desk. He picked it up and showed her the chip. "Its been interesting but there is nothing on here that we can use; at least, I haven't found anything yet.

Cameron nodded and turn to go, "If you need me I will be next door. I need to finish my scans." With that she walked out of the room.

John walked around the desk and sat down in to the chair. He had to think. _Should I tell Cameron the truth? Should I keep it to myself?_ John wasn't sure. If he told her the truth it could effect her judgement. If he lied, it could effect their relationship. No, he doubt it would; but even so, he wasn't sure. It was becoming confusing. _Since when do cyborgs actually feel anyway_? John couldn't believe his own thoughts. He knew where they came from. He knew he still had anger towards Cameron for leaving him, though he never showed it.

John began to type more in to the computer. He had to get this done, then he would get rid of the chip and never speak of it again. But he paused, something wasn't right. He recognized these sequences. They were familiar, but from where? _No, it can't be_, John thought to himself._ That's impossible. _Truth was it was entirely possible. He continued to stare at the screen, hoping he was reading it wrong. He had to be there was no other explanation for it. He couldn't think of one. John slammed the laptop shut. He had to be going crazy. He couldn't believe his eyes. How could he, when she was in the room next door. How could this chip be here if she was there?

John quickly unplugged the chip and put it back in to the case. He shut the case and locked. He turned off his computer and walked quickly out the room, down the hall, and on to the elevator. He pressed the down arrow and went down another twenty floors then stepped out into a small room. In the center of the room sat a huge alter like structure, with the center carved out. John opened the case and took the chip, tossing the case into the fire pit. Usually it was used to burn exoskeletons; but it was sometimes used for other things too.

John picked up a gallon jug that sat next to the pit and pored the contents on the the case. He took a flare from his back pocket and lit it, tossing it in to the pit. The case lit fire and be can to burn. John then took the chip and brought it up to the light. He stared at it for a few minutes, then put it in his pocket. He turned and walked out of the room and on to the elevator. He went up to his room. There he laid down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Well, what you think? The next chapter is going to be John dreaming again, this time about something he saw on Henry's chip. Please Review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

This Chapter is no longer available. Due to the fact that it didn't make any sense and it was bad. I am sorry, I have been away for so long. One thing led to another and next thing I know a weeks gone by. I have lost my touch for this story and totally forgot about it. I am working on the next chapter and I hope to have the next chapter posted by the end of next week. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience. Please Stay with me and I hope to get this story back up and running. Thanks,

J.C.


	10. Chapter 9

I want to first apologize again for the wait; but I have returned and hope to get right back in to the story. Anyway, here is the next chapter to the story...Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Monday, July 5th, 2017<p>

9:50 am

Cameron walked in to the room to find John asleep on the bed. She walked quietly over to the bed and sat down in front of him. _He was safe,_ She thought to herself. She was glad he didn't run off like the last time. He hated not knowing where he was. It was a bother to her, and a pain.

John had left once, disappeared for four days. Nobody knew where he was, they all assumed that Skynet had got him. On the day he came back, he had twenty guns drawn on him. Only after he was found to be human, did he explain where he had gone. Ironically, nowhere! Down to the lowest floor of the building to get away from everyone. He decided that it was to much pain, being away from Cameron, so he had returned.

Cameron fully understood this, it was be hard to have so much pressure on you. To be expected to be a great leader, though he was, and to lead the Resistance to victory over Skynet. It would be a hard thing to do. Course, hard things are easy for her; she is metal after all.

Though lately, John had not been treating her like metal. Ever since he got her back, then the development of feelings, he has been treating her more and more like human everyday. Which, she didn't mind at all! Actually, she more or less enjoyed it.

Cameron moved around to the other side of the bed and laid down next to him. She took took his head and began to run her hands through his hair. Was a strange act sure, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time, given the current situation.

She sat there for a while, listening to him breath and kissing the top of his head every now and again. She ran tests, updates, and checks on her systmes. She made sure that her systems where runing at their full potential, making sure that she would be able to perform at top proficiency. She wouldn't be doing her job if she wasn't at her best.

Cameron smiled at that thought. She found that not only was John trying to please her an any way possible; but that she was starting to do the same, without realizing it. She kissed him on the head one last time, "Sleep well, my love" Then laid his head gently back down on the pillow. She slowly got out of bed, John stirred a little but did not wake. She walked over to the door, looking back to make sure John was still sleeping, then left.

* * *

><p>2:36 p.m.<p>

John walked down the hall and entered the Command Center. There was nobody there, but Cameron. Which saved John a lot of trouble of having to hid his feelings towards her. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat down in a chair next to her. She turned to acknowledge his smiled at her and she returned the smile, then turned back to her work.

Johm sat there for a while, watching her type. Her fingers moving gracefully over the keys. Her attention seemed to be all focused on what she was doing. And yet, some how it wasn't. Every now and again, John would catch Cameron looking over to see if he was still there. Then, finally she finished.

She hit enter one last time, then turned to face him. "You sleep good?"

John smiled, "Yes I did!" Which was true, he did have a good night. After that whole chip thing, he thought he would have nightmares; but he didn't have a dream. Which is the way he liked it, unless it was a good dream.

Cameron stared at him, straight in to his eyes and he looked back. John soon found himself lost from reality. He drew her close, into a hug. Then kissed her on her lips and he dug farther and farther away from the real world. Time slowed then cease to exist and as he slowly drew away, Cameron pulled him closer. John realized, there was more passion coming from her. Her new found emotions had really grown on her. When she finally pulled away, herself...John returned to reality.

He moved his eyes to find Cameron's, but they weren't looking for his. They were looking past his, and beyond him. John turned to see what she was looking at, and stopped. _Shit!_ There, in the doorway, stood Kyle. He mouth wide open, staring at them. After a couple moments, he spun and quickly left the room without a word.

"You are going to have to talk to him," Cameron said, she turned back to her work.

"I know," John replied. Stood up, and kissed her on the top of the head...then ran out after Kyle. Then he slowed, when he realized he didn't know what he was going to say and when he did catch Kyle, would he attack John? John finally arrived at Kyle's room. He stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, then knocked!

* * *

><p>So, did you enjoy it? Better then the one I had previously posted, which after re-reading I realized it didn't make any sense so I took it down. Anyway, Please Review :)<p>

Next Chapter will arrive as soon as I can get it out. Thanks, J.C.


End file.
